The Untold Tales of Katheryn McBrown
by imlikeabowss
Summary: Harry Potter was of course not the only new student at Hogwarts in 1991. Katheryn McBrown also received that special letter in the summer. This is the untold tales of Harrys unnoticed classmate from the Ravenclaw house and the life she had during her time at Hogwarts. Mostly Katheryn and other characters i made up and Luna Lovegood. Encounters with the trio.
1. Katheryn McBrown

Katheryn McBrown had never felt like the kids she played with at school. She was special, but not like the kids that went to a special needs class and yelled in the school hall ways. She knew her brothers didn't go to the same school as her, she only saw them on vacations because the school was far away. She knew her mother and father didn't have regular jobs, but she didn't know what it was, and every time she asked, her mother would look down at her and say "Someday you'll know and understand" then she'd bow down and kiss her on her forehead, and carry on like she never asked.

She was born the 1th of July 1980, underweight and with curly brown hair and big eyes. Now 11 years later she still had those characteristics. She was small and thin, had brown curly hair, that had just passed her shoulders and her eyes was big and caramel colored. Her 3 brothers Caspar, John and Peter looked very much alike. Casper was the oldest, 17. Then came John, 15 and Peter was 13. She missed them when they were away but found them rather annoying when they came back. Today was her 11th birthday, and her brothers were home on holiday, Katheryn loved her birthday she loved being the center of attention, and by having a big family it wasn't often it occurred.

She was lying in her bed pretend sleeping when she heard her family rummaging around outside her door. "I think we should hand her the letter first! That way she'll be happy immediately" Peter whispered, something he apparently was very bad at. "We are going to give it to her when she's awake and we've sung Happy Birthday,_ period_" Her father decided and opened the door. Slowly the light peeped through the door and hit her eyes. She couldn't help but smile and grin when her family walked in singing happily to her.

"Say cheese!" Her father laughed as he held up his beloved camera.  
"Cheeeeese!" The 4 siblings yelled. All had taken places in her bed. A tray of tea and bread sat on Katheryn legs along with a long package and an envelope.  
"Can I open my gift now?" She asked. She couldn't help but wonder what was in the envelope her brother had talked about in the hallway.  
"Sure, just don't ask questions until you've opened both" Her mother smiled, but suddenly the tension in the room had shifted. The earlier cheerful, happy mood they had all been in, was now anxious and tense. She couldn't help but shiver and feel scared.

She took the long package first. It was neatly wrapped in ocean blue colored paper with a gold bow around. Gently she removed both to reveal a long black leather box with her mother's name engraved "Rosie Arthur". She opened the box and in it was, what she would describe as a stick. A branch from a dark tree, which had been polished. She couldn't help but feel disappointed, birthdays was a big deal to her, and her family gave her a stick.  
"Don't forget the envelope!" Her Casper said, patting her shoulder gently.

She reached out for the envelope and noticed it wasn't a regular envelope. It was this weird raw paper that had pretty black letters on. The letters told her that it was addressed to "Katheryn McBrown, Cambridge Avenue 11, London" she turned it around to find a big red seal with a stamp she was sure she had seen before somewhere. She opened the envelope and took out the insides.  
"Read it aloud!" Her father said almost too fast for her to understand. Why was he so excited?  
She folded out the papers and started reading;  
"Dear Miss McBrown,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall"

She looked up at her family in confusion but it only brought more. It was like they waited for her to jump up and down in pure happiness but she didn't understand a thing. Why should she be happy for getting a stick and a weird letter? She had dreamt of dresses and books and this wasn't quite it.  
"Uhm, have I been bad or something?" Katheryn looked down but she heard her brothers suppressed laughter's.  
"No Katie, you haven't. Is there something you don't understand?" Rosie smiled.  
"Everything?" She carefully asked.

"Well honey, Hogwarts is the school your brothers go to, but it isn't a regular school where you learn math equations and how to analyze a poem. You learn how to use magic. Both me and your father went to Hogwarts and we use magic every day at the places we work. We never told you these things because it was very important to us that you got to know both worlds. You are magical and that's why you always felt special. That weird stick is a wand and it was mine but now it's yours, you'll starts your first year at Hogwarts the 1st of September with your brothers"  
This felt like a lot to take in for Katheryn, it was like she never actually had known who her parents were and now that she knew it overwhelmed her. The thought of going to a completely different school, saying goodbye to the few friends she had, and not seeing her parents. It was both scary and exciting.

* * *

A/N: So, this is the first chapter! I got the idea to this while playing a Harry Potter computer game, and thought about giving it a shot. I hope you like it, and if there's anything i could do better/different/have done good please let me know. I don't know how many chapters there will be, i want this to be long and follow the books but some parts will be cut out.  
I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe, but the entire McBrown family is my idea, as well as many other characters that will occur in this.


	2. The Summer That Lasted Almost Forever

That summer seemed to last forever. The more Katheryn learned about Hogwarts and the magical world the more she wanted to go. In the beginning it had all been strange and weird, but every time her brothers told her about Hogwarts the more she wanted to go. They talked of Hagrid, a half giant who looked after Hogwarts and lived in a hut. They talked of lessons with Professor McGonagall learning how to turn pots and pans into flowers and rabbits. All her brothers lived in the Ravenclaw tower, and Casper was going to be a Prefect this year. It almost seemed too good to be true.

The summer was warmer than usual, and it felt like it lasted an entire year. Katheryn spent her days reading her brothers' school books in the garden, only disturbed by her family playing ballgames and talking about some weird sport named Qudditch.  
The days went by in a blur and she was bursting with joy and excitement. One day Katie woke up to the disturbing sight of her youngest brother, Peter sleeping against her closet.  
She threw a pillow in his face, and laughed as he woke up confused.  
"What happened?" He asked sleepily.  
"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that question? You are sleeping in my room!"  
"Well, I remember wanting to borrow a book of yours and sitting down, that's all. But the pillow thing was uncalled for. I remember coming home last Christmas to find you sleeping in my…" He was interrupted by yet another pillow. "Well that calls for a pillow fight" Peter said as he threw back the pillows.

Now that she finally knew, Katie couldn't see a reason why she shouldn't know what her parents actually did, it took a lot of courage to ask, but one night at dinner it just blurted out of her;  
"So mom, what is your job?" She felt her cheeks flush red as everyone looked at her.  
"Yeah, why can't we know?" John asked. Katie stared at her brother, didn't they already know?  
"I already told you some of it John. I told you what I can, and I'll tell you the same dear. I work at the ministry of magic, in the Department of Mysteries. That's all I'm allowed to say" Her mother let out a quiet sigh at the end. Katheryn thought about if her mother actually wanted to tell the rest but couldn't? She pushed the thought away; it was more than she could fathom still being so new in this whole thing.

"Tell her about your job Dad" Peter said happily.  
"Well Katie, I work at the Daily Prophet. It's like The Sun for wizards. And I take all the photos!"  
That didn't surprise her at all. Her father loved photography and he took some amazing pictures when they were away. He got up from the dinner table and went into his study only to return with what looked like a normal newspaper. He put it in front of her and was amused seeing her reaction.  
"Is… Is, the uhm. Is the pictures moving?" Katheryn stuttered.  
"Yeah, it's magic!" He laughed, and the brothers joined in.  
"That's so cool! Can you make the pictures in my books move?" Katie shrieked.  
"Sure" He laughed. Katheryn already loved magic;  
she loved it finally being a part of her, and she loved what it had done to her family that she finally knew. It was like an eternal dark cloud had disappeared.

"You know, you should be real proud of your family's history with magic! There's been magic in my family long back, back to the days where people would get burnt if they told they were magic, and your mother is related to one of the founders of Hogwarts, we take pride in our story and so should you." It was enchanting to hear her father tell, it had always been.  
Her dad was short but slim, and he always wore the softest sweaters. Even though she was 11, and much older, she loved hearing his stories and he loved telling them. He would take her on adventures to far away forests with strange creatures and just as all hope was lost, a handsome prince on a white horse would save her.

Mid-August came the letters for her brothers. Casper, John and Peter spent the whole day pestering their parents to go to Diagon Ally. It took a while before Katheryn caught up on what Diagon Ally exactly was, but as soon as she knew she was practically out the door. This would be the first time she was in someplace magical, somewhere where everything wasn't a big secret even to her, and somewhere she just _might _belong. With the promise of tomorrow she slept uneasily that night.

"The sun has risen! You shall get up and eat" Peter joked as he threw a pillow in her head and ran down the stairs. With a grin she rolled out of bed and put on the blue dress with white dots she loved so much. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth faster than ever, meanwhile she was almost dancing out of pure excitement. But who wouldn't? She ran down the stairs only to find her family seated around the kitchen table without her. This was a rare occasion, and that meant something big would happen that day, but after all they were going to this special magic place.  
"Remember your papers this time John, I don't want to run around for hours trying to find Logan or Patrice again" As their father finished talking Johns cheeks flushed red.  
"Will you be meeting Amanda, Cas?" Peter asked teasingly.  
"Shut it!" He answered closed mouthed while elbowing his brother.  
"Just remember, don't go down Knockturn Ally and everything will be fine, especially you, young lady! Don't go Christopher Columbus on us! You'll stay with your dad and me today" Her mother said everything with a smile, often a laugh but she was dead serious. And that sucked. No adventures? Katie wasn't completely convinced that she could keep up that promise, but decided to wait and see where this day took her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you sweet, beautiful person for reading thus far! I really enjoy writing this, though i'm not completely satisfied with this chapter! Any Reviews, Faves and Follows are received with extreme love. And please feel free to inbox me your feedback if you'd like.


	3. Diagon Ally

"So tell me again, I have to stand in our chimney and throw dust yelling something strange?"  
"Not something strange! Diagon Ally! And pronounce it right! Just…" Her father sighed. "Look closely to what Cas does, and do the same thing!" Casper pushed his little sister away with a gentle pat, he walked over to a fancy pot on the chimney and grabbed a handful of the dust stuff. He ducked as he walked in and stood in the middle of it. He took a deep breath.  
"DIAGON ALLY" he shouted as he let go of the powder and disappeared in a green flame. Katie was scared, beyond scared. Her brother literally just disappeared in flames before her, and she was about to do the same. She hesitated, she put one foot in front of the other but didn't move.  
"Honey you have to do it" Her mother said and pushed her a bit. "Remember the powder!"  
She took a handful, ducked her head on her way to the chimney and tried to stand exactly like her brother did. She breathed in. "DIAGON ALLY" she shouted and disappeared like her brother in a handful of green flames.

She closed her eyes, looking made her dizzy and weird. It only took a minute and then she fell out of a chimney in what at first glance looked like the back of a bar. Casper already stood right next to her looking concerned. That was the thing about Cas, he was the oldest of the 4 and Katie had a theory that he felt very responsible for them. She never knew why, but it was nice. It was nice to know that she was thought of. He put out his hand for her to take and Katheryn grabbed it. She was woozy and dizzy and couldn't make much of where she was. Casper dusted her off and sat down on one knee in front of her. She felt so small all of a sudden, like she had fell of her bike or something.  
"Are you all right, Katie?" She looked down at him, and forced a smile,  
"Yes I'm all right, but let's not do that for a while" She pushed a lock of hair away and looked as her family assembled behind her. Somehow Katie didn't feel completely safe and grabbed her older brother's hand. Casper just stood up and squeezed it a bit. She wasn't letting go anytime soon.

The family walked through the bar, where Katheryn saw a lot of strange people. They weren't scary, just different. Some faces seemed strangely familiar; an elder lady who she was sure had been at their house once was walking straight towards her and gave her a big smile.  
"The McBrown family! Charlie my darling, how are you?" Her breath smelled of cigars and alcohol, Her father embraced her with a laugh.  
"Denise! It's been a long time! I'm good, just here to pick up some supplies for the kids, it's little Katie's first time to Hogwarts" Katheryn couldn't help but blush and moved a bit closer to Cas.  
"She sure is getting big. Did you hear Charles they say Harry Potter has returned" Both her parents gasped, and Katie didn't understand it. Who was Harry Potter, now? Her father hesitated.  
"That sure is news! Thanks for the tip, we best be off Denise, but we'll talk soon" He was so suddenly in a rush. This couldn't be good.

Katheryn's first thought of Diagon Ally was that it was surreal. It was beautiful with old shops on both sides, and most of all it was filled with anxious and excited students and parents like herself. Barely had they passed the first two shops when the family stopped once again.  
"John!" A voice shrieked. It was a short boy with short black hair and dark skin. He smiled as John embraced him. "Logan, how I've missed you!" John chuckled. The boy apparently named Logan looked at her and smiled, then at her parents and straightened up.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. McBrown, nice to see you!" A polite one, how had he found John?  
"What, it isn't nice to see us?" Peter said, trying to pull off a offended grimace.  
"Of course it's nice to see you Peter, you as well Casper! I hear you're the new Prefect?"  
"Indeed I am" Cas answered with a hint of nonchalance.  
"Enough chatting, I'm guessing you're leaving us for now? Just be here by 4" their dad interrupted with a forced smile. Something was definitely bothering him. John and Logan left the group laughing.

"Basically all you need is robes, Peter is okay with giving you his books, and John isn't using his weights or telescope, which means we're off to madam Malkins!" Katie hadn't said a single word since their arrival to Diagon Ally, and was still holding tightly on to Casper's hand. The dream she had, yesterday of going on wild adventures in this strange place had been replaced by a fear of getting lost for, well, ever. Her dad had disappeared to do some work, and Peter had met some of his own friends, so left was mum and Casper. She felt a certain happiness that came so suddenly.  
"Casper?" 2 boys said almost synchronic. The 3 of them turned around to see a very tall boy and a smaller and chubbier one smiling. Casper let go of his sister embrace both only to come back and offer his sister his hand again. Nervously Katie grabbed it and looked at her brother.  
"So, we wanted to hear… Is it true? Are you the new prefect?" the smaller one asked.  
"Yes it is" This time Casper wasn't nonchalant, he was rather humble and Katie swore he blushed.  
"I believe congratulations is in order, man I'd kill for that! How did you of all people get it? Have they forgot about the fire?" The tall one was interrupted by Casper's hushing.  
"We agreed never to talk of that again" He turned to Katie and his mum. "Mum, Katie, I believe it's my turn to leave, I'll see you soon" He squeezed his sisters hand before letting go and joining his friends.

After Casper left the two, Katheryn and her mother went to by her robes. Katie found everything in this new world exciting so even though it took long, it didn't feel that way. Katheryn and her mum walked around Diagon Ally for a while and Katie tried to take it all in. The smells, the people, the chilly summer breeze. Soon enough her mum looked down at her and smiled.  
"It's 4 o'clock dear, let's get back" Her mum was incredibly patient and walked in the same pace as Katheryn. She hesitated before looking up at her mother.  
"Is this all real?" She asked.  
"Why shouldn't it be? It doesn't hurt to know there's more between the sky and the earth than the ordinary muggles can see" Her mother put her arm around her as they joined the rest of the family.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading/reviewing/following. My exams are taking up a lot of my time, so that's why there isn't many updates. Though i'm happy with every bit of response i have received! You're wonderful. Btw, do you like Casper/Cas? I like writing him!


	4. A train ride

The day had arrived; Hogwarts day. Katheryn had barely been able to sleep and practically flew out of bed when her mother woke her up. During breakfast she could barely sit still, and looked at her brothers anxiously to see if they acted the same. Unfortunately they looked sleepy, and wasn't much for the forced conversations their parents kept.  
"Have you remembered to pack everything? Have you checked twice?" Her mother said nervously. A unison "Yes" came from them all.  
"Now don't do anything reckless, and behave! Especially when talking to Professor Snape. And give my best to Flitwick" their father concluded the sentence with a serious voice. Their father always made sure they knew when he joked and when he was serious. He was always very sarcastic, and gosh Katie would miss him. She was suddenly very still on her chair, and sunk back. She was sad, because she wasn't going to see her parents for a long time, and that felt hard. She had never really been away from home. She tried to push the thought away, but it had been haunting her ever since she was told.

The short car ride to the train station was anxious and tense. Her mother was tearing up, she simply couldn't understand "how her little baby girl had grown up so quickly". Katie tried to fathom that it was all real, she was leaving, and her brothers were talking about how nice it would be to finally talk to their friends again. After unloading the car, the family started to walk towards the entrance. Her father looked down at her and smiled. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
"You ready sweetheart?"  
"I think so" she answered nervously. There was a lot of people at Kings Cross station, it was quite overwhelming. Her dad walked with her mum in front of the kids leading the way through the maze of people. John was walking in front of her and Casper behind her. Suddenly they stopped.  
"

Platform 9 ¾!" John said excited.  
"Casper goes first, then Katie, Peter and John and then us" Their mum stated. Cas lined up and suddenly started running against the wall, but instead of hitting it, he simply disappeared. Katheryn was amazed, but quickly realized she was about to do the same. She rolled her cart to the place he stood, and just started running. And magically she stood on the other side. It was enchanting. Casper pulled her over as they watched the rest of the family appear through the wall. Katie was astonished as she looked at the train. A shiny, grandiose red and black train, she had never seen anything alike. The family walked further on to the platform and gathered.  
"Okay kids, remember to write once in a while, don't get expelled, and also we love you very much no matter what" Her mother sobbed. Katie was slightly embarrassed, and by the looks of her brother's faces they felt the same. They hugged as long goodbyes and the siblings boarded the train.

They quickly found a compartment in the train, and Katie studied every single by passer. Once in a while one would wave at one of her brothers, and even a few of their friends joined them. She remembered Logan, Johns friend from Diagon Ally, Casper's short friend who was apparently named Oliver and Peters friends Nicholas and Henry. The compartment was close to full. Katheryn sat next to John and Casper, and looked at her parents who waved eagerly as the train started rolling out the station. She put her knees to her chest and looked at the people walking by. A pretty girl with long brown hair passed was walking by with other girls, when she stopped and whispered something to her friends and they chuckled.  
"Hey, that's Rachel!" Oliver said. Casper turned completely red and elbowed him in the side. Katheryn laughed at her brother. She suddenly felt so exhausted, like she had been up for ages. She leaned back to relax but felt her eyelids close.

"Katie?" John shook her arm. She opened her eyes. Her head was leaning against Johns shoulder.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"You have to get up and put on your robe, we're almost there" John handed her the robe, it wasn't very time consuming to put it on so she quickly sat down. Put she couldn't relax. She hadn't seen any part of the train besides this compartment so she walked out. She could see out of a window that they were up high on a bridge. It was a breathtaking environment. She started walking towards the back, looking in the different windows. She passed one with only 2 boys in.

She heard a tall boy saying something in a hushed voice which his friend followed up on.  
"No way, that's Harry Potter?" She remembered the name. Her brothers had told her something about him. He had defeated the dark lord or something fancy. She hadn't been paying a lot of attention, and to her he looked just like any other 11 year old. A ginger sat across from him looking right at her. She smiled at him, but he quickly looked away. She decided to walk back, but as soon as she turned around she tripped over and took the person in front of her with her in the fall.  
"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said sitting up on the floor. A dark haired boy sat up and smiled.  
"It wasn't your fault, I have a theory that bad luck follow me where ever I go" He got up and offered her a hand, which she took and returned his smile. He put his hands in his pockets shyly.  
"Well uhm, I'm Terry Boot" He said.  
"Katheryn McBrown, but please call me Katie. I am truly sorry I knocked you over" He laughed.  
"It's really okay, I'm still alive right?" That made her laugh too. "Well I hope I see you at Hogwarts" he said and moved past her. She hoped that too.

* * *

A/N: 4th chapter is up! I'm very sorry it took so long, but i had half my exams, and then i sprained my foot and all these things vent wrong (yes i am trying to come up with a better apology, but it's hard). Soon enough i have my reading vacation, where i think i'll be able write alot! Thank you for reading and all your continued support.


	5. The Sorting Hat

It was almost evening when they had arrived at Hogwarts. Her brothers were wearing a different type of robe than hers, it was also black but had blue and silver features. She tried to memorize the looks so she wouldn't be completely lost on how to find them. She was standing outside a huge wooden door. Everything about Hogwarts seemed huge and old, the walls were tall and yellow and seemed rough and cold, but the temperature was comfortable. She was standing with the other 1st years. She recognized the boy from the train who stood with other boys, there was a girl with a crooked smile and brown hair named Susan she talked to. Then there was a tall boy with blonde hair. In the front stood the redheaded boy from the train, and Harry Potter; he seemed just as amazed and confused as her, which calmed her a bit.

Professor McGonagall was a tall lady who wore a green robe and a pointy hat. She had stood in front of them and talked all about what was going to happen. Most of the things she said she already knew, and she was getting very nervous about the sorting ceremony. She had left them alone for a very short period of time only to return again. She stood in front of them, and everyone was quiet.  
"We are ready for you" she said and the doors opened. She simply followed the others to see a huge room with 4 long tables and another one at the end. Everyone's eyes was on them, she tried looking for her brothers but couldn't see them. Instead she focused on not stepping on her own feet.

The sorting ceremony consisted of really only one thing. Getting up and sitting on a chair with a hat on. One of the first students to be sorted named Draco Malfoy didn't even get to wear it before it shouted "Slytherin". Then it was Harry Potter turn and it seemed like everyone in the hall held its breath. The hat said a lot of things, something about him being brave, and it kept saying that he didn't want to go to Slytherin. There was a few before her, so she shifted her weight uncontrollably.  
"Terry Boot" the professor said. That was her friend from the train. He almost fell onto the chair.  
The hat sighed. "Great, another clumsy one. You are very smart though." It made a thinking face before yelling "Ravenclaw!" and the house clapped. That was her brother's house.

"Katheryn McBrown" That was her! She hesitated for a moment before walking up to the chair. She could hear vague mumbles in the background. Then McGonagall put the hat on her.  
"Oh! A McBrown, and not a boy!" she smiled, that wasn't the first time she heard that. "Well, you sure are no different from your brothers, though you have quite an imagination". The hat hesitated, it had almost seemed sure before, but now it hesitated? All she could think of was how she didn't want to be separated from her brothers. "Hmm, there is really only one place for a McBrown. Ravenclaw!" She nearly jumped off the chair from pure happiness. The entire house clapped, and among the faces she saw her brother John and Casper smile, and she was almost sure she saw Peter too. She sat down next to Terry Boot who smiled and on the opposite site one of the nice twins.

The sorting ceremony had come to an end, and 4 more students had been added to Ravenclaw since Katie. Dumbledore, the headmaster, had held a speech and then declared that the feast should begin. Soon platters and platters of food appeared in front of her. Next to Terry Boot her brother Casper sat, and opposite to him the very tall boy from Diagon Ally, who was named Demitri sat happily eyeing the goodness. They began the meal eagerly. Katie was too interested in the food to talk.  
"So Katheryn McBrown from the train, what a coincidence we ended up here together" It was Terry Boot. Katie had a mouth full of potato mash, and tried to swallow the content of her mouth.  
"It sure was, Terry Boot"  
"Could we maybe not do the full name thing? It sounds too formal, and I intend to start a friendship" He grinned, she laughed at his obvious sarcasm. He seemed nice.  
"Sure thing _Boot_"  
"I'm glad we're on the same page, _McBrown_"

The dinner proceeded as what she was explained as usual. She couldn't stop smiling, she felt so comfortable. While Katie was deeply committed to a chicken wing, and a story Parvarti told about her sister's misfortune with a dog and a swing she dropped the chicken wing on the plate from chock. Someone grey but almost invisible flew over the table! She followed the lady in a dress with her eyes in awe. Who was it? Suddenly she realized that the lady wasn't the only one; there was 3 more! Was it what she thought? She looked at her brother who was smiling.  
"Cas, what is that thing?" She said to him and pointed.  
"Oh, that's the grey lady. She won't hurt you, she's just the house ghost" A ghost. Weird.

"Is that who I think it is?" Demitri asked Cas.  
"Who, Katie?" He asked, so typically Casper answering a question with a question.  
"Yes, is this the rumored little sister of the Ravenclaw famous McBrown brothers? Let's just hope she doesn't set anybody on fire like y…" Demitris happy face was changed into one of pain. Casper had kicked him on the leg and made half the elder Ravenclaw house laugh.  
"Yes this is our sister, and she's smarter than most of you so don't try to pull any tricks, believe me" He added an overdramatic sigh at the end which made Katheryn blush. As much as she loved her brothers they were quite overprotecting, and that could be a blessing and a curse. She couldn't help but wonder what that famous incident with fire was all about.

When the meal had finally proceeded most students had disappeared, but all first years were told to stay and only leave with the prefect. Said prefect being her brother she couldn't help but smile.  
"Okay Ravenclaw first years, please follow me" He started walking, keeping a straight back and the group followed. Katheryn walked besides Boot out of the grand hall. The group of Ravenclaw students was walking next to the group of Gryffindor students, with a curly ginger guy in the front. Cas and the ginger exchanged respectful looks as the guy said "Gryffindor's this way". Cas followed up, when they stopped on a staircase; "Ravenclaw's follow me", he turned right and headed down some stairs. Katie was amazed, all the stairs were moving, and it seemed to have no end, all the pictures were moving, smiling at her, even talking to her! It was oh so incredible.

The group were standing outside a big wooden door without a door knob. Instead it had a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Outside the door waiting was Demitri and Oliver talking.  
"This is the door to the common room of Ravenclaw, unlike the other houses we don't have a password, but instead you have to solve a riddle. Often you'll see a few Ravenclaw's outside this door after breakfast trying to figure it out, and when it is just ask and you'll know the answer. This is where Demitri and Oliver comes in" He made a gesture towards his friends who stood next to him in an instant. Both smiled devious at Casper.  
"Okay, we already cracked the riddle for today so we'll demonstrate today." Oliver walked towards the door. "Let me in" he said.  
"All right then, tell me; This constellation promised her daughter away and pleaded otherwise later who am i?" It was the knocker speaking. This day couldn't get weirder.

"You're Cassiopeia" Demitri smiled. The door opened. They followed the prefect and his friends through to see Ravenclaw students buried in books or quietly talking. Casper stopped and the 1st year students gathered around him. The beauty of the room was overwhelming and frankly too much to take in at this ungodly hour. Katie wished she could go to bed soon.  
"This is the Ravenclaw common room. This is home of intelligence, fun, creativity and a feeling of family and belonging. This is the living room of your new second family" Katheryn noticed the students in the room were smiling proudly while listening to her brother. He finished and just as she was about to go to get ready for bed two fingers poked her in the back. It was John together with Casper, and Peter all happy. "Congratulations on getting in to the coolest house at all" John smiled.  
They all embraced her, and she hugged them back. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard being away when her brothers were right here with her?

* * *

A/N: Sooo, i did this today. And i kinda like this chapter a lot. I feel rather good about having a new chapter out already, i feel in the right place to write right now. Uhm, if you like this please feel free to express that in various ways! Thank you all so so much for reading.


End file.
